Untitled
by wolfsblood636
Summary: FireClan, EarthClan, AirClan and WaterClan all leave peacefully until one day tragedy strikes. The Clans begin to turn against each other until one cat rises up and changes everything.
1. Authors Note

Hey there. Decided to start on a new warriors story since I am completely unsure as to which direction I want to go for Baxter. This one is currently unnamed and I'm looking for suggestions for a title so anything you guys can come up with let me know. I'd really appreciate it. Next Chapter will be the Allegiances. I'm going to try to make each chapter 1000 words or more but I can't make any promises. This and A Chance Encounter will definitely be updated at least twice a week. I plan to have 25-40 chapters in this story and hope to have it completed by May but we will see.


	2. Alliegiances

**FIRECLAN**

**LEADER: **Foxstar-reddish tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY:** Starlingflight-mottled brown she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT: **Badgersong-white she-cat with a black stripe down back

**WARRIORS: **Hawkpelt-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mothshine-light gray she-cat

Eaglefeather-Black tom with blue eyes

Ravenpelt-solid black tom with brown eyes

**APPRENTICES: **Antpaw-light gray she-cat with one black paw

Lionpaw-light brown tom with white chest

Tigerpaw-dark orange tabby she-cat with lighter orange stripes

**QUEENS: **Wolfpelt-light gray, almost white, she-cat with brilliant green eyes. Mother of Beekit, Fishkit and Beetlekit

**AIRCLAN**

**LEADER: **Stonestar-gray tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY: **Mistypool-light gray she cat with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Pebblefrost-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**WARRIORS: **Morningfoot-light brown tabby tom

Dawnclaw-pale she-cat with black patch over eye

Barkpelt-brown tom with white patches

Mudwhisker- Black tom with amber eyes

Brackenwillow-Golden brown she-cat

Thornheart-mottled brown and white tom

**APPRENTICES: **Frostpaw-small white she cat with blue eyes

Cinderpaw-long-haired gray she-cat

Longpaw-black tom with a long tail

Runningpaw-pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**QUEENS: **Swiftheart-white she-cat with one black paw. Mother of Elderkit, Acornkit, Oakkit, and Rosekit.

**EARTHCLAN**

**LEADER: **Dawnstar-tortiseshell tom with blue-green eyes

**DEPUTY: **Brightflower-yellowish tabby she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT: **Willowshine-dark, fluffy gray she-cat

**WARRIORS: **Blueheart-blue gray tom

Cinderlight-small plump gray she cat

Brightstorm-black tom with brilliant bright green eyes

Swifttalon-black tom with silver streaks and emerald green eyes

Mousepelt-light brown she-cat

Dustfur-golden brown she-cat

Smallfang-small gray tom

Stumpyfoot-brown tabby tom with one leg shorter than the rest

**APPRENTICES: **Wetpaw-silver she-cat

Littlepaw-white tom

Tallpaw-brown tabby tom

Darkpaw-black tom with white ears

**QUEENS: **Onepelt-light gray she-cat. Mother of Brackenkit, Willowkit, Cloudkit, and Hollykit.

Morningheart-tabby she-cat. Mother of Jaykit, Hawkkit, Eaglekit, and Ravenkit.

Crookedpelt-tortiseshell she-cat, Mother of Tigerkit, Lionkit, and Leopardkit

**ELDERS: **Shadefrost-old, thin black tom

Heavystone-old, plump dark gray tom

Stonesong-black and white she cat

Loudleaf-long-haired light brown tom

**WATERCLAN**

**LEADER: **Graystar-dark, smoky gray tom with blue-green eyes

**DEPUTY: **Brownclaw-brown she-cat with white chest and one white paw

**MEDICINE CAT: **Silverstorm-light gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Graypaw-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**WARRIORS: **Bluefang-plump blue-gray tom

Yellowbelly-pale ginger she-cat

Whiteblaze-Black she-cat with white blaze on chest

Brindlepelt-tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Dapplepelt-Calico she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES: **Blackpaw-black and white tom

Brownpaw-brown tom with white paw

Whitepaw-white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS: **Redwillow-reddish colored she-cat. Mother of Whitekit, Palekit, and Greenkit

Greenheart-orange tabby she-cat. Mother of Redkit, Yellowkit, Spottedkit, and Brownkit.

**ELDERS: **Silverflake-snowy white tom with dark blue eyes


End file.
